


Undeviating

by Thorina



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is kinda just there, He's like a rock, M/M, They're in 6th grade, Tweek is everywhere, this sounds bad but it's Creek don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorina/pseuds/Thorina
Summary: Tweek can't even stay focused about why he needs to break up with Craig.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh okay I'll keep this quick, since most people skip it anyway. Just a quick one-shot I wrote to vent, also the first thing I'm publishing. Feel free to criticize, or point out mistakes. Or don't. It's your choice. They're in sixth grade in this, so nothing really juicy happens.

Tweek had commitment problems. He couldn't keep track of anything most of the time, so he was always forgetting important dates and ditching out on social gatherings. His brain couldn't stay focused very long on most things, jumping from one topic to another like some psycho acrobat, so he never could even commit to one topic for anything.

Then there was Craig, and his relationship with him. They'd been together for almost two years now, and were entering sixth grade. You may be wondering how Tweek could keep such a long relationship with his supposed commitment problems, but there was an easy enough answer for that.

It wasn't really a relationship.

They were still faking it, but Tweek knew that their feelings for each other was... A bit more than most guys felt for each other. Any freak could determine that. But that was the thing, there was no commitment to these feelings. Tweek didn't have to worry about saying anything sweet that he'd likely mess up, or anything that made him embarrassed like "I love you." He didn't have to worry about whether or not he was "in love" with Craig, and Craig never said anything to him that put him out of his comfort zone. They weren't obligated to hang out with each other, or even text each other, and if they did, it was because they wanted too. Craig never touched Tweek unless Tweek touched him first, a fact Tweek was thankful for, and the most intimate they got was when they held hands in public for the town.

That was the thing, though.

In fourth grade, they had only stayed together for the town, but over time they all lost interest, as if Tweek and Craig were just a fad. More gay kids came out, making them seem less special and "forbidden," or whatever weird terms fan girls used to describe them. The Asian girls even moved on, shipping Stan, Kyle, and Wendy.

No matter how often Tweek told himself Craig and him were uncommitted, he wanted their relationship to matter to Craig. That was kind of a hard feat when they only got together for the town, and Tweek worried that Craig would lose interest and move on. (Many people might say Craig didn't have interest in the first place, but Tweek knew the stoic boy well enough to tell what he was feeling under his bored expression.)

So Tweek decided to move on first.

He honestly didn't think it would matter. The only difference would be they wouldn't get each other gifts on Valentine's day, and they wouldn't hold hands anymore. They could still hang out though, right? Tweek didn't want to lose the days were it was just the two of them, watching Red Racer reruns or making little skits starring Stripe, who Tweek had initially been scared of but eventually came to love like a son- he'd never tell Craig, but he loved the thought of them being Stripe's parents- or even the afternoons where he hung out with Craig's whole group of friends, goofing off at the mall or watching movies at Token's, because he had a home theater.

Yes, Tweek could imagine a whole world of possibilities that would make this encounter go wrong, one of the worst being Craig ditching him and Stripe inexplicably dying of a tiny guinea pig heart attack, but Tweek knew he couldn't let his fear keep him with Craig.

So when Tweek broke up with Craig, let it be known that it was because he didn't want to keep Craig from experiencing other relationships just because he was stuck with Tweek, not because he didn't want to be with the other boy.

In fact, Tweek wanted to be with Craig forever, because Craig made him feel so... Safe. Any other relationship would feel like a contract to Tweek, what with all the pressure to get them gifts (Craig was different because he liked whatever Tweek gave him, and didn't mind when Tweek occasionally forgot to give him anything), to say lovey-dovey things (one time Craig said he hated everybody except Tweek and Stripe, which was basically as close to an "I love you" as the boys would get), or to do gross stuff like kissing (they both agreed that kissing was just for chick flicks and when people were about to get murdered in a horror movie. Or, of course, if you were a Disney princess, which neither of them were.)

Craig was perfect for Tweek, but Tweek's mind was so clouded with all these reasons for them breaking up, each idea almost irrelevant and fogging up all the reasons they should stay together that Tweek knew he had to break up with Craig. He'd drive himself crazy with worry if he didn't do it, just to satisfy his own fears.

And so, despite Tweek trying to keep his irrational fears from defining his relationship with Craig, they did anyway, and the break-up occured on their walk to science together.

The breakup was much less dramatic than their first. Nobody was watching their every move (although Tweek still felt like they were) and there was no fighting. Out of their six hours, the two boys had their first three together. They'd usually talk between classes, when they walked to them together, because they didn't sit near each other in any classes, and then walk to the buses together at the end of the day. Sometimes, they would just walk in silence. Tweek liked that, there was no pressure to speak, no worrying about stuttering or his little noise tics or his habit of going off about conspiracies, although Craig always listened intently and with a rare half smile.

They always talked about meaningless things, but today Tweek's words felt anything but. He twitched, twice as nervous as usual before he finally got out, "Craig, let's break up!" His words were fast and high pitched, like he was throwing them up. Tweek sure felt like he was, his stomachs aching in a sick way.

Craig looked over, his face unreadable in a terrifying way to Tweek when he asked, "Why?"

"What!" Tweek almost screamed, following the word with little noises that made him want to tape his own mouth shut. Nobody else noticed; Tweek was always loud.

"Why?" Craig asked again in his nasally voice that Tweek had grown to love, if simply because it belonged to Craig.

"Jesus, man, I heard you the first time! Geh! I just, I didn't think you'd ask that!" Tweek hated surprises, or spontanity, which was probably why he was so comfortable with Craig, who was as predictable as a rock.

"Do you want to?" Craig asked, looking at the lockers so Tweek couldn't see his face. Tweek hated that, hated that Craig was hiding how he felt, hated that he couldn't tell what Craig was thinking. It made him want to scratch himself, hard, but he knew that Craig would be upset if he did.

"N-no!" Tweek hated his voice so much, hated when he stuttered, when he made those weird noises, when his voice was too high, and right now he seemed to be doing all of those at once. Despite this, he kept talking. "I just- Jesus! I thought, since the town wouldn't care anymore, and I didn't think you'd care if we broke up and gah! I don't want Stripe to die!"

"Wait," Craig said, ignoring the part about Stripe. "I do care. If you want to break up, just say that's what you want."

Tweek tried to sort through his reasons again, but it was too hard, so finally he admitted. "I don't want to break up!"

"Good," Craig smiled, one of his rare genuine ones, and added, in that straight forward way of his that Tweek loved, "I don't either."

And just like that, they slipped into their first hour, and at the end of the day, they walked to the buses together, as usual, and both boys were thankful for the continued routine.

**Author's Note:**

> You must've been really bored if you read this. Kudos to you. Sorry if it made no sense, lately I've been feeling all over the place. Oh whale.


End file.
